Farewell My Shadow
by Mystic Yoshie
Summary: Lloyd had once doubted him, now, after living as he had for so long, he understands. He still could hear Mithos' words echoing in his head. Not mocking, but not helping either. Oneshot.


**Darkfic. **

**Quotes are Mithos Yggdrasill's from Tales of Symphonia. Lloyd's POV. Rouge is gonna' kill me for not running this by her before updating, but I wanted to get it up and I knew she wasn't gonna' get around to it 'till much later tomorrow. UR will be waiting in the morning.**

**Oh, some of the lines are directly from the game, some are crap that I made up. The usual. Mithos quotes are direct though.**

**Zelda, if you actually get around to reading this, Happy early Birthday.**

**Disclaimer: Mystic Yoshie does not own Tales of Symphonia or the Sequel.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"_Why do you interfere? We both want the same thing! I just wanted to save the world and my sister!"_

Lloyd felt his blade cut into the child-like creature's flesh. His cursed swords drew innocent red blood and a gasp of pain hissed from the red-eyed boy. Lloyd's world flashed red for a moment, everyone; the boy, the girl, the Centurion were bathed in a maroon hue. Lloyd shuttered. Then, it was gone; colors returned.

"Ha ha, is that the best you can do, you bastard?"

Lloyd's red eyes locked with the Knight's, and he lunged.

"_Is it a sin to be weak hearted? Not everyone's strong. Not everyone can stand being despised."_

"Why did you kill them?"

"Emil?"

"My parents and the people of Palmacosta… why did you kill them?"

Lloyd felt a spasm of pain shoot from where his heart should have been up to his vocal cords; choking off his words.

"Not this; not Palmacosta again…"

"_Again?"_ hissed Emil, "How dare you talk about all those people you slaughtered like that?!"

Emil charged.

"_With revolution comes sacrifice. If you cannot understand that, then you deserve to die with the others."_

"Alright, that's enough. Hand over Ignis' Core."

"Lloyd Irving!"

"Lloyd!"

"Marta, we have to take Lumen's Core by force! Why even try to reason with this murderous man who killed the innocent people of Palmacosta in cold blood?!" Emil spat out the words at Lloyd's face. Lloyd's cold eyes passed over the spirit, causing him to shutter under the blank stare.

"Come on Lloyd, you have to tell them! Tell them that you didn't attack Palmacosta!" Red eyes met blue and Genis retreated the steps that he had taken to move closer to his friend. Raine moved a comforting hand to his shoulder and Lloyd felt a surge of longing to be by their side, on their side, but no. He had a job to do.

His friends stood apart from him, looking to Lloyd to clear his name. Put to shame those rumors that had blackened him. Lloyd did not blame them for trying to be optimistic; it was what he had always strived for. However, now, he could no longer afford it. Optimism was too much to ask for.

"All these rumors," Genis pressed, "they're not true, right? You didn't do any of that stuff… right?"

Genis' voice hinted at tears, showing the child's true nature; he truly was still a child, both mentally and physically.

Both half-elf siblings stared accusingly at him.

"I do not need to tell you anything. I do not need to prove anything to you! Now hand over Ignis' Core!"

_"People fear and hate what is not normal. They are scared of those that are different. Then the solution is for everyone to become the same."_

Lloyd stared at the man who was trying so desperately to be himself. Why anyone would want to carry the burdens that he carried was beyond him, however, the sins that had marked his impersonation had to be stopped. The path of blood that lead to this moment, cleared from the memories of the suffering.

His impersonator stared back, daring Lloyd to just try and stop him.

"_Farewell, my shadow. You, who stand at the end of the path I chose not to follow. I wanted my own world, so I don't regret my choice. I would make the same choice all over again. I will continue to choose this path!"_

"So, the Shepherd of Regeneration will lead this World to destruction?" Richter taunted at he raced at Lloyd, his burning mana leaving a trail of fire behind.

"I trust Emil. I trust Ratatosk."

"Ratatosk is bent on trying to destroy the World!"

"Says the man who sold the World to demons!" Lloyd retorted angrily.

"I guess that's how it would look from where you're standing."

Why did Richter still deny where all the evidence pointed? The pieces had yet to fall together for them, although this seemed to be the final battle…

"I don't know what you're thinking, but we sacrificed many things to regenerate this World. I have an obligation to stop you in your schemes for the sake of those who we were unable to come to an understanding with! And for our friends who are no longer with us!"

"Try it if you can, Lloyd Irving!"

"I will! And this will fulfill my promise to Martel and… to Mithos!"

"_Farewell, my shadow. You, who stand at the end of the path I chose not to follow. I wanted my own world, so I don't regret my choice. I would make the same choice all over again. I will continue to choose this path!"_

"_No… you could have lived with us… in our world!"_

Even after two years of living in the New World, a World that Lloyd knew Mithos would be proud of, Lloyd could still hear his friend's voice, for that was what he was; a friend, echoing in his head. The words that the half-elven Hero had said to him.

For the things that he had said had not been excuses but, as Lloyd now knew, beliefs. Lloyd knew now what it was like to sacrifice everything for the sake of those you loved. He would have given anything to keep his friends alive. Mithos would have as well, had he understood the reality.

Now, all that Lloyd could do for the Hero of the Kharlan War was live a life for both of them. A life for everyone.

And that's what he would do. Damned or not; Lloyd Irving-Aurion would live for all those sacrificed for their new era. For the peace that they could achieve.

"_I am Yggdrasill, leader of Cruxis… and the Desians."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**R&R**

**~Mystic Yoshi**


End file.
